Don't I Know you?
by MeEdwardNobella
Summary: bella is abused she meets edward cullen a good looking boy who is 17. 7 years later she meets up with him again


**Okay people this is my new story called " Don't I know you?" I already have written " Once apon a song" but I really wanted to do this cuz I just had a hit of inspiration don't worry a new chapter of once apon a song shall be coming really soon!! Thank you loyal readers.**

Chapter 1: Secret hiding place.

BPOV

"Isabella Marie Swan!" my mother called, well shouted. I wonder what I did this time; I'm always getting into trouble.

"Yeah mom, give me a sec!"

"Isabella get your ass out of those damn woods right now!" I hated it when she called me Isabella it made me sound like an old person. I took my time walking out of the woods it was like a second home to me, you see my mom lives with her boyfriend Phil he is a drunk. He was going to play in the major leagues for baseball, but when he blew out his knee he had to quit and that's when Mr. Jack Daniel's became his best friend and mom and I became his punching bags. So that's why I took to the woods, it was a place where I could escape and nobody could ever find me. The house was coming into view God what a dump I can't wait till I'm 16 then I'm moving in with Charlie, he is my dad, he lives in forks the best place on earth. I could hear Phil screaming to Renée to get him another beer. I could see my mom standing at the door with an anxious look on her face, That made me pick up the pace, I hated it when Phil would get made because that would mean no food for me for 3 days. Renee pushed me into the house.

"Isabella you look like a mess, you know Phil likes to see you looking presentable!"

"Sorry ren-mom I didn't mean to. I fell when I was running."

"YEAH WELL EXPLAIN THAT TO PHIL!"

"Explain what to me?" oh shit Phil heard, the way he said it would make you want to barf, sickly sweet voice saturated with the stench of alcohol.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"I-I-I YOU WHAT I don't have time for your games missy spit it the fuck out!"

"I got dirty because I fell, and I fell because I was running, and I was running because I was late." I said cheekily Phil was too drunk to register my tone of voice.

"What have I told you about being dirty; you know I like to see my girls all nice and clean." He snickered. What a disgusting man he hasn't gone that far as to touch me in an inappropriate way, but sometimes I see him staring at me with lust in his eyes, that's when I usually make a break for it to my hiding place.

"I'm really sorry Phil it will never happen again, I promise." To my own surprise my words sounded sincere even thought I didn't mean a word.

"Ha! You will be sorry alright!" just then Phil's fist came into contact with my jaw, oh god the pain it was horrific , he kept punching and punching I heard a couple cracks I knew automatically what it was, it was a rib. Just then he picked me up by my hair and throws me into the wall and started laughing.

"That I'll teach you to come home looking like that."

Phil walked off laughing where was Renée is she hurt? I turned around and saw her, not a scratch on her face she just stood there while he beat me. I felt so mad I always stand up for her always and she can't even open her mouth and say something. This made me mad, I got up off the floor as fast as I could without feeling dizzy. And made my way to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going Isabella, I am not your maid and I am not cleaning this blood up!" whisper yelled Renée.

"Renee I honestly don't know were I'm going all I know is that I can't be around you and Phil anymore. I hope you can take care of yourself because I'm not going to be doing that for you anymore, good bye renee take care." And with that I was out of their life being only 11 I didn't help the fact but I knew that someone was looking out for me so I could do it.

It seemed like I was walking for hours, maybe that was because of the broken ribs, I could care less all I knew was, was that I needed to find my hiding place. I walked some more and I finally reached it. It was a little carved out room in a hollow tree, I had discovered it when I was 6 phil and Renée were having a fight and I needed to get away. I pushed open the door grabbed my bag of extra clothes and snacks and said good bye to my wonderful tree that gave me protection and I was off.


End file.
